


Contract killer

by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Death!Arthur, Devil!Eames, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Двое мужчин встречаются в баре.Проблема в руках одного.Является решением другого.Темное время уходит.А крайний срок уже не за горами.Справится ли он?Кто знает?
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Contract killer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contract Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196846) by [Somedrunkpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/pseuds/Somedrunkpirate). 



— Ты опоздал, — говорит мужчина у бара, сгорбившись над стойкой с напитком в руке.

Неодобрение в его голосе окрашено в тёмные тона, которые сочетаются с его угольным костюмом и зачёсанными назад чёрными волосами. Имс широко улыбается, присаживаясь на стул рядом. Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядят контрастно: Имс с его привычными красочными узорами и некая тёмная сущность около него.

— Ты же не ждёшь от меня пунктуальности, дорогуша? В нашем распоряжении — вся вечность. Зачем беспокоиться о своевременности?

Мужчина поднимает голову, закуривая сигару, и хмурится без особого впечатления. Кого-то такого Имс и ожидал увидеть, может, немного моложе. Определенно моложе, чем представлял Имс.

Имс выуживает сигару из кармана и тянется через стол.

— Будь любезен, дай мне немного огонька, лапуля?

На свой вопрос Имс получает лишь недобрый взгляд, но мужчина всё же повинуется, щёлкая пальцами. Сигара загорается на секунду, огонь почти обжигает пальцы Имса, но исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, оставив только зажженную сигару.

— Спасибо, — говорит Имс, прежде чем затянуться и выпустить дым. — Но я всё же считаю несправедливым то, что тебе достался огонь.

Мужчина закатывает глаза и снова щёлкает пальцами, чтобы зажечь небольшое пламя над барной стойкой.

— В отличие от тебя, мне он действительно нужен — для выполнения работы. — Пламя мерцает и исчезает; даже огонь, кажется, не одобряет всё и вся. Имс думает, что этот парень слишком негативный. Какая жалость.

— Кстати, я приехал сюда как раз чтобы поработать.

К нему подталкивают папку, но Имс, вместо того, чтобы открыть её, качает головой.

— Нет, любовь моя. Хоть я и обожаю ласкательные прозвища, но, может, у тебя есть какое-то имя? Обращаться по должности каждый раз для меня это чересчур.

— Артур, — говорит _Артур_. Он поднимает бровь и постукивает по файлу. — А теперь прочти это.

— Ар-тур, — повторяет Имс, смакуя имя на языке.

Невзрачное, но в меру элегантное. Традиционное. Имс думает, настоящее ли это имя или он просто придумал его на ходу.

Артур нетерпеливо фыркает и затягивается сигаретой, каждое движение выражает нетерпение и раздражение. Нет, он определенно не придумывал это имя только что. Он недостаточно эксцентричен для этого, и к тому же никакого воображения. Этот смертоносный толкатель бумаги выбрал бы имя и придерживался его. Что ж, пусть будет Артур.

— И это все? Никакой фамилии? Мне же не нужно называть тебя мистером? — Имс всё равно пытается поддеть, хотя и знает ответы. Он никогда не избегал очевидных вопросов, конечно, в шутливых целях.

Артур вновь закатывает глаза, его пальцы начинают постукивать по деревянной столешнице, а затем он проверяет время на своих антикварных, но изысканных часах.

— Нет. Просто Артур, мистер Имс. Прошу, мы можем продолжить?

— О, ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут. Я польщен.

Артур перестаёт постукивать и безучастно смотрит на Имса:

— Не стоит.

— Ну, ну. Не будь букой. Итак, зачем я здесь? Ты устроил нашу первую в истории встречу лицом к лицу не только для того, чтобы критиковать мой выбор одежды, не так ли?

— Я ничего об этом не говорил.

Имс качает головой с укоризненной улыбкой.

— Милый, ты подавляешь желание поджечь мою рубашку на протяжении всего разговора. Не лги мне. Я умею видеть такие вещи.

Артур выглядит так, словно потерял дар речи.

— Она просто… слишком оранжевая, — бормочет он. — Такое не должно существовать.

— Но она существует. Как ты переживёшь такое злодеяние? — говорит Имс с серьёзным лицом, но потом смеётся над собственной шуткой. Имс почти не замечает подёргивания губ Артура, но успевает, потому что, как он сказал ранее, у него глаз намётан на такие вещи.

— Ты отвлекаешь меня от моей цели, — Артур всё-таки огрызается, отрываясь от модного кризиса в своей голове, и смотрит на Имса с нехорошим прищуром.

— Я отлично умею отвлекать. Я вообще во многом хорош. Хочешь узнать больше? — Имс ухмыляется, прикусывая нижнюю губу и покачивая бровями. У него не особенно получается вызвать реакцию, но в награду за старания он получает еле слышный смешок.

— Я пас. А теперь обратно к цели нашей встречи. Посмотри, я даже открыл тебе нужную страницу.

— Ты так мил, — улыбается Имс и смотрит в папку, уверенный в том, что если сейчас же не перестанет доставать Артура, то останется со вспоротым животом, судя по его убийственному взгляду. Спасибо, конечно, но ему нравятся его кишки внутри, а не наоборот. Вы бы подумали, что самоисцеление помогло бы, но всё же это далеко не самый приятный опыт. — О, это же Сайто. Мой бывший клиент. А что с ним?

Артур кивает, заканчивая тянуть, прежде чем ответить:

— На данный момент ничего. В чем заключалась его сделка?

— Он хотел получить гарантии того, что его компания получит монополию на энергетическом рынке. Он ведь лет шестнадцать назад подписал контракт? Странный парень. Он по-прежнему единственный, кто когда-либо читал контракт, причём дважды. Мог бы хорошо вписаться к вашим бюрократам после того, как вы с ним покончите. Лёгкое извлечение души, небольшая плата. В любом случае не стоит ожидать слишком многого от генерального директора; слишком мало морали, порождает плохие души. Что ты хочешь о нём знать?

— Меня волнует не он. Во всяком случае, не совсем так, — бодро говорит Артур, прежде чем толкнуть другую — открытую — папку к Имсу. — Фишер, старший. Ты обещал ему то же самое.

В голосе Артура проскальзывает горечь, и Имс не может не рассмеяться.

— Милый, ты же знаешь, что я аферист, верно? Я всё время проворачиваю противоречивые сделки. Это моя работа. Не забивай этим свою хорошенькую голову.

Артур резко втыкает сигарету в пепельницу, прежде чем выбросить ее.

— Обычно, нет. Но теперь это мешает _моей_ работе. — Он поворачивается к Имсу. — И мне не нравится, когда что-то мешает моей работе, мистер Имс. Особенно, если это ваши мелкие сделки.

Имс успокаивающе поднимает руки, поскольку раздражение Артура снова приближается к опасному уровню.

— Как это мешает? В чем проблема?

Артур вздыхает и нажимает пальцем на фотографию Фишера.

— Судьба заказала Фишера, и я уже выбился из графика. Но похоже я не могу закончить работу, пока один из этих контрактов не будет признан недействительным, и я до сих пор не нашёл способа это сделать. Потому что единственный парень, который на самом деле прочитал проклятый контракт — это парень, который удерживает контракт Фишера от выполнения.

— Я заключил настолько обязывающий контракт, что он мешает _тебе_? — спрашивает Имс, совершенно сбитый с толку. Он знал, что его подделки становятся лучше, но не до такой же степени, что его творение сможет противостоять гневу Артура, выполняющего задание Судьбы.

— Да, как ни странно. И сейчас ты должен это исправить. Я не могу позволить нарушить баланс, Имс. Фишер должен умереть, — Артур смотрит на него.

— Так значит, тебе нужна лазейка, и ты подумал, а не спросить ли об этом самого Дьявола? — улыбается Имс, потирая руки от веселья. — Должен сказать тебе, пупсик, не думал, что дойдёт до такого, и обычно я очень талантлив…

— Я здесь потому, что ты налажал. Так что исправь это, — перебивает его Артур.

Имс улыбается своей очаровательной улыбкой этому нахмуренному лицу и весело похлопывает его по руке.

— Не беспокойся об этом, любимый. Я найду тебе лазейку.

— Хорошо. У тебя две недели. В этом же месте, в это же время. И не опаздывай, — быстро говорит Артур, поднимаясь со своего места и застёгивая свой пиджак умелыми пальцами. 

Это заставляет Имса лишь чуть-чуть улыбнуться.

— Две недели?

Артур закатывает глаза.

— Возможно, у тебя нет обязанностей, ограниченных по времени, Имс, но у меня есть сроки, которые нужно соблюдать.

— Вообще-то это была шутка. Ты сказал мне шутку. Я ведь совсем не знаю тебя и всё равно так горд тобой сейчас, — честно говорит Имс.

— На твоём месте я бы уже мчался исполнять мою просьбу. Мне надо работать. Сердечный приступ через две минуты, — говорит Артур, кивком указывая на старика в задней части бара, который цедит для него уже пятый виски, насколько заметил Имс.

— Можно мне остаться на представление? — Имс надувает губы.

— Нет, ты отвлечёшь меня — или уговоришь человека подписать контракт в самую последнюю секунду, — говорит Артур. — Я не позволю тебе украсть ни единой души, пока всё не приведу в порядок.

— Это ты хорошо заметил, — вздыхает Имс.

— Я хорош в замечаниях, мистер Имс. Можно сказать, у меня есть талант, — невозмутимо отвечает Артур.

Имс лыбится:

— Очередная шутка! Дорогой, это был очень забавный вечер. Мы должны делать это чаще.

И каким-то чудом Артур улыбается. Совсем немного, но совершенно точно улыбается.

— Возможно, если ты устроишь мне лазейку через две недели.

Что-то тёплое наполняет бесплодное сердце Имса. Говорят, что те, кто позволят Смерти ухмыльнуться или улыбнуться, будут прокляты на всю жизнь. Имс не знает, проклятие это или что-то ещё, но он определённо что-то чувствует.

Миг и улыбка исчезает, смытая болезненно пунктуальным перфекционизмом Артура.

— А теперь иди, Имс. До скорого.

— Это будет свидание, — ухмыляется Имс, прежде чем оставить Артура делать своё дело.

Свидание с самим Смертью. Это звучит менее броско, чем «свидание с Дьяволом», но Имс полагает, что у них это получится. Он в этом уверен.

В баре раздается крик, а затем — шум. Имс через окно видит, как люди лихорадочно звонят в службу экстренной помощи, в то время как молодая женщина пытается сохранить жизнь бедному старику с помощью искусственного дыхания. Конечно, это бесполезно. Смерть — ничто, если она не эффективна.

Артур выскакивает из бара, весь состоящий из прямых линий и уверенности в себе. Имс послушно отступает в сторону, улыбаясь полученному взгляду.

— Две недели, — Артур без какой-либо надобности напоминает ему и исчезает. Никакого чёрного дыма, гремящих костей или чего-то подобного.

Имс вздыхает; ему стоит научить Артура какой-нибудь зрелищной походке. Может, на втором свидании.


End file.
